1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a three-dimensional (3D) display device and, more particularly, a 3D display device capable of displaying a 3D image without using glasses.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a 3D image display device displays a 3D image using a stereoscopic technique or an auto stereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique is classified as either a glass type method or a glass-less type method. The glass type method changes a polarization direction of light involved in each of left and right images or displays the left image and the right image with a predetermined time interval to provide the 3D image to a viewer.
The glass-less type method includes a barrier panel in order to separate optical axes of the left image and the right image. The display device employing the barrier panel provides the left image and the right image to left and right eyes of the viewer, respectively, through a light transmitting portion formed through the barrier panel.
In the barrier panel of the display device, the light transmitting portion has a fixed size and a fixed position. Accordingly, the display device provides the 3D image to the viewer only at a specific focal length.